


Can We Keep Him?

by chibistarlyte



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Shit [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin takes in a stray cat, and Bilbo is skeptical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "cat." I thought it would be fun to kind of have a role-reversal in this one, since Bilbo is the one I would usually imagine taking in stray animals. But we all know Thorin's a big softie anyway.
> 
> Not beta'd. Enjoy!

“Thorin…what is _that_?”

"What is what?”

“ _That_.” Bilbo gestured with the briefcase in his hand. The little creature stared at him with wide green eyes, standing stock still like a black furry statue.

Thorin looked up from where he was seated on the sofa, typing away on his laptop. “It’s a cat, obviously,” he said, raising a cautious brow. Honestly, didn’t Bilbo know what a cat was?

“Well, yes, I _know_ it’s a cat…” Bilbo grumbled. He set his briefcase down and went about removing his coat and scarf, keeping eye contact with the cat the whole time. “But what is it doing in our house?”

Thorin set his laptop on the coffee table and stood. “He was on our porch this morning meowing,” he said. He stepped over to the cat and scooped him up. The cat went willingly, practically going boneless in Thorin’s arms and purring. “I brought him inside and gave him some food.”

Closing the closet door, Bilbo leveled his fiancé with a blank stare. “You couldn’t give him food outside?”

But Thorin ignored the question entirely, stepping closer to Bilbo and holding the cat out to him. “Look how cute he is.” His bottom lip protruded out in a very immature pout. “You’d have to be heartless to leave this poor little guy outside on his own.”

And so began Bilbo’s second staring contest with the cat. He was afraid to get too close to the feline for fear of being scratched to death, but the cat just looked at him curiously. Still his purrs could be heard from deep in his throat. Bilbo’s resolve was fading fast.

Hesitantly, Bilbo held his hand out for the cat to sniff. That little head jutted out slightly and the sides of his nostrils flared as the cat smelled the tip of Bilbo’s finger. The cat stuck out his tongue and gave Bilbo’s finger an experimental lick. It was sandpaper-like against Bilbo’s skin.

Smiling a little, Bilbo lightly scratched the cat’s nose with the finger that had just been kitty kissed. “Well…he _is_ cute…”

"So we can keep him?” Thorin sounded far too excited by the prospect, like a child of seven instead of a grown man of thirty. The grin on his normally stoic face pretty much sealed the deal.

“Fine, yes, we can keep him,” Bilbo agreed, relieving Thorin of his furry burden and cuddling the cat in his own arms. The cat nuzzled under Bilbo’s chin. “But _you’re_ paying for all his shots, and you get to clean the cat box.”

"Deal,” Thorin said, leaning in to give Bilbo a sweet thank-you kiss. Before he could pull away, the cat reached up and pawed at a few loose strands of Thorin’s hair, playing with them like a toy.

“I like him better already,” Bilbo said with a chuckle.


End file.
